se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justin Trudeau/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Justin Trudeau.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Justin Trudeau y el presidente alemán, Joachim Gauck. AFP / Kay Nietfeld Helmut Kohl - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau, Helmut Kohl y Justin Trudeau (http://www.tvn24.pl). Foto: Bundesregierung Angela Merkel - Justin Trudeau.jpg| German Chancellor met Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeu this week in Berlin EPA Francia * Ver François Hollande - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau Meets Francois Hollande, French President Appears OK With Canada's ISIS Fighter Jet Withdrawal. ASSOCIATED PRESS Emmanuel Macron - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau’s meet-cute with Emmanuel Macron has launched a new wave of steamy Trudeau fan fiction. Image from @JustinTrudeau/Twitter Países Bajos * Ver Justin Trudeau - Mark Rutte.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte share a laugh as they participate in a panel discussion at the Bloomberg Global Business Forum in New York, Wednesday, September 20, 2017. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau de niño con Juan Pablo II. Twitter-Justin Trudeau Francisco - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Pope Francis at the Vatican on May 29, 2017. (Photo: L'Osservatore Romano/AP via CP) España * Ver Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, Prince of Wales Charles, French President Francois Hollande, Felipe VI of Spain and Minister of Culture and Sport of Israel, Miri Regev attend the funeral ceremony held for Israel's former President and Prime Minister Shimon Peres at Mount Herzl in Jerusalem, Israel on September 30, 2016. Justin Trudeau - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau talks with Spanish Prime Minister Mariano Rajoy as they take part in the official photo at the G20 summit in Antalya, Turkey on Sunday. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Justin Trudeau - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, junto al primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau, durante una reunión previa a la segunda jornada de la Cumbre de jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la OTAN. Foto: Ministry of the President. Government of Spain Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Greek PM Alexis Tsipras with Canada’s counterpart Justin Trudeau, May 25, 2017, Brussels. (EUROKINISSI//ANDREA BONETTI) Italia * Ver Justin Trudeau - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, right, shakes hands with Italian President Sergio Mattarella on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Wednesday, June 28, 2017. Fred Chartrand/THE CANADIAN PRESS Justin Trudeau - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Justin Trudeau: da Ivanka Trump a Matteo Renzi quanti sguardi languidi. LaPresse Justin Trudeau - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Italy's Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, left, shakes hands with Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, right, after meeting with him in his office on Parliament Hill Friday. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Giuseppe Conte - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Prime Minister of Italy, Giuseppe Conte at the G7 Leaders Summit in La Malbaie, Quebec., on Friday, June 8, 2018. (Sean Kilpatrick/The Canadian Press via AP) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Justin Trudeau - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja Kanadan pääministeri Justin Trudeau poseerasivat Naton huippukokouksessa Jesperi Kotkaniemen Montreal-paidan kanssa. Kuva: Tasavallan presidentin kanslia. Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau shakes hands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a private audience at Buckingham Palace in London, Britain November 25, 2015. REUTERS/Yui Mok/pool Justin Trudeau - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher talking to a young Justin Trudeau (early 80's). Taked to reddit David Cameron - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau met with British Prime Minister David Cameron at 10 Downing Street in London on Wednesday. The pair discussed a range of topics, including international security. (Justin Tallis/Associated Press) Justin Trudeau - Theresa May.jpg| British Prime Minister Theresa May meets with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau in his office on Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Sept. 18, 2017. SEAN KILPATRICK/THE CANADIAN PRESS Boris Johnson - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Boris Johnson, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. pm.gc.ca Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Spotkanie Prezydenta RP Andrzeja Dudy i Premiera Kanady Justina Trudeau / Źródło: prezydent.pl/Andrzej Hrechorowicz/KPRP Rusia * Ver Justin Trudeau - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El primer ministro de Canadá, Justin Trudeau y el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. Photo Credit: FB Ucrania * Ver Justin Trudeau - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, left, and Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko share a laugh at the end of joint news conference at the Presidential Administration building in Kyiv, Ukraine Monday July 11, 2016. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld Justin Trudeau - Volodymyr Zelensky.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau (right) and Ukrainian President Volodymyr Zelensky shake hands at a joint press conference in Toronto on July 2. Lars Harberg (AFP) Fuentes Categoría:Justin Trudeau